Moments Mélangés
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: La vie de famille n'est jamais facile. Lorsque plusieurs membres disparaissent, la vie doit continuer. Des autres moments que de la famille sont toujours la pour eux, n'importe quel moment... ils vont être toujours la pour leurs familles.


Bonjour à tous! Bon bien, je doit dire merci à _historiangirl _pour m'avoir corriger tout ceci. En plus d'avoir supporter TOUT ces correction? Merci à l'infini mon amie!

Prudence, Luc, Luna, Marc, Jake, Gabriel, Félicité, Terra et Mirage appartiens à _historiangirl_. (Ça ce peut que il y'a d'autres que j'ai oublie de mentioner... -_-;)

Ariane, Alec et Alana Cloutier, Jules et Thomas, Édouard, Brigitte, Élizabeth et Tara Simpson, Lyne Viral, Michel Turion- et tout AUTRES que j'ai pas mentioner dans les personages d'_historiangirl _m'appartiennes.

Axel bien sûr appartiens à Studio B.- Classe des Titans.

* * *

_Ariane s'était endormie pendant qu'elle était sur le divan de son père. Elle et ses enfants étaient partis chez la maison de son père qui est quatre villes de la Nouvelle Olympe d'où elle habitait. Mais avant de s'endormir, elle frotta son visage qui lui faisait mal, en plus qu'elle pleurait doucement. Elle se souvient de cette scène horrible qu'elle venait juste de vivre…_

_Elle était près de Jules — son mari jusqu'à tant qu'elle dise : « Jules, je m'en vais me coucher, tu viens me rejoindre? »_

— _Dans vingt minutes, je m'en viens…, commença Jules en écrivant dans un livre, mais Ariane l'interrompit en disant : « Mais chéri tu as dit ça il y' a vingt minutes. Pourquoi pas que tu ne dors pas pour gagner tes forces? »_

— _Non, c'est trop important…, commença Jules, mais Ariane l'interrompit encore une fois : « Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois! »_

— _Assez! Va donc te coucher chérie — et surtout je ne sais pas pourquoi que t'es encore debout! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé — alors GO! Criant Jules en pointa le doigt et fit signe à la porte. Il commença à être irrité par Ariane qui était enceinte de quatre mois._

— _Mais chéri… » Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire autre chose. Elle s'était fait donner une claque douloureuse par Jules et elle tomba par terre. Il se rassit dans sa chaise de bureau. Avec des larmes, Ariane partit de la chambre pour partir avec les enfants. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi que leur mère les avait réveillés pour partir chez leur grand-père._

_Elle dit au chauffeur d'aller chez son père, mais de ne pas faire de trop de bruits. Et c'est là qu'ils étaient partis…_

— Maman? Demanda une voix qui fit réveiller Ariane. Elle sursauta et a vu qu'Édouard s'est assis à côté de sa mère.

— Oui mon cœur, dit Ariane en frottant son ventre pour réconforter le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y' a?

— Bien… » Hésita Édouard en regardant à la fenêtre. « Pourquoi qu'on est partis de chez nous? »

Ariane se souviens et pleura, mais très tranquillement pour pas réveiller personne, c'était dur de penser à ça — tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas qui s'en venait dans le salon et Édouard se retourna en criant : « Grand-papa! » et il se précipita pour le coller.

— Édouard c'est quoi tu fais ici? Tes parents… » Il arrêta quand il vit la tête arrière de sa fille ainée et il déposa son petit-fils et il s'assit à côté d'elle, il mit un bras à l'entour de ses épaules. Il sourit faiblement et ôta doucement les mains de sa fille de son visage.

— Regarde-moi ma petite fée, disait doucement Axel en la collant plus sur lui. Elle le regarda et Axel sursauta en la lâchant : Ariane avait une joue enflée. En plus qu'elle avait les cheveux tout décoiffés, les yeux cernés. Ariane retourna la tête baissée et Axel se précipite vers elle avec un visage mécontent et dit avec de la colère – jamais qu'il ne penserait qui sacrerait après un des jeunes : « Qu'est-ce que ce salaud à oser te faire, Ariane? »

— Oh papa, c'est horrible. Je voulais juste qu'il vienne se coucher et il m'a sacré un coup de claque en plein sur la figure. C'est pour ça que je suis immédiatement venue ici avec les enfants…, disait Ariane en pleurant sur le t-shirt de son père, il avait maintenant ses bras alentour d'elle en donnant un bec sur sa tête.

Prudence était là à écouter avec des larmes dans les yeux en pensant, pourquoi son frère ainé a osé faire ça à sa femme. Elle ne comprendrait rien à ça — elle regarde son oncle Axel réconforter sa belle-sœur. Elle un pressentiment qu'Ariane est épuisée avec sa grossesse et soudain, Axel se lève pour lui préparer le déjeuner de sa fille — et de lui.

Il se tourne vers Prudence et dit : « Je vais aller me reposer avec Ariane — peux-tu regarder un film avec Édouard, s'il te plait? »

— Oui bien sûr Oncle Axel. » Et Prudence va mettre un film de Walt Disney et fait signe à Édouard à venir l'écouter avec elle et l'obéir et quand il s'assit à côté d'elle : « Je t'aime tante Prudence. » Il dit en la collant et Prudence le colla avec affection.

* * *

Ariane était étendue avec son père qui lui donne un gros bec sur la tête, il la collant un peu et dit doucement : « Pourquoi pas que tu restes ici pendant un bon moment, ma petite fée? »

— Papa je ne suis plus une petite fille…, commença Ariane avec un petit rire, mais Axel s'ouvre les yeux et dit avec un sourire narquois : « Sérieusement Ariane, tu sais très bien n'importe quel âge que tu vas avoir… tu vas toujours être ma petite fée. »

Ariane se colla un peu contre son père et s'endormit. Axel la regarde avec de la tristesse et ce dit que marier Jules n'était pas une bonne idée —, mais Jules aime Ariane très fort c'est juste avec son travail… son travail c'est ça. Axel sourit à sa fille pendant qu'il avait une pensée pleine de haine contre Jules même s'il a compris pourquoi Jules a fait ça à Ariane.

Ariane se réveilla la première et elle sortit du lit avec de la difficulté.

— Il est quelle heure au juste? elle demanda à la voix haute. Ça fait réveiller Axel et en se frottant les yeux il regarde sa fille avec un sourire.

— Salut ma puce, comment tu te sens?

— Je vais super bien maintenant… grâce à toi papa! Disait Ariane avec un sourire en retour. Tu viens-tu?

— Oui. Prends du linge de maternité que ta mère portait quand elle était enceinte de toi, disait Axel avec un regard inquiétude. Mais je suis inquiet en ce moment pour le bébé.

Il marcha vers elle en la caressant très doucement, il était très inquiet pour elle et le bébé — il espérait que le bébé n'était pas blessé gravement. Axel regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux et dit : « Ma petite fée… je veux vraiment que tu y' ailles voir à l'hôpital pour voir si le bébé n'a rien ».

— Oh papa! Arrête s'il te plait!, disait Ariane en riant. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien!

— C'est une fille? Demanda Axel avec un sourire. Ariane hocha de la tête et Axel lui donne un autre câlin avec des larmes dans les yeux : « Je pense qu'il vaudra mieux si elle va bien. Le salaud va mériter une bonne leçon quand je vais le voir. »

— Oh papa, s'il te plait ne dis pas que Jules c'est un salaud. Il était fatigué c'est tout… arrête de dire ça, s'il te plait? Disait Ariane avec de la tristesse dans sa voix. Le cœur d'Axel se serra et mit sa main contre sa poitrine. La voix d'Ariane lui fit souvenir quand elle avait quinze ans et lui trente-quatre ans… elle avait été punie — elle, Hélée et Charline pour avoir ôté leurs vêtements en publique au stade dans la ville. Soudait, quelqu'un claqua les doigts devant son visage.

— Papa, est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Axel secoue la tête et sourit : « Désolé, je pensais à ma petite-fille c'est tout. »

— Tu sais très bien qu'elle va bien, elle est très forte, tu sais. » Ariane mit une main sur son ventre et leva une main en souriant. Elle pivota et partit en direction de la cuisine et Axel rie en la joignant dans la cuisine.

— Sainte ma fille, tu as réellement faim. Tu veux que je te serve?

— Oui s'il te plait même si j'ai mangé il y' a deux heures de cela, disait Ariane avec un petit sourire narquois. Même s'il est juste neuf heures et non midi.

— J'ai changé d'idée. Pourquoi qu'on n'ira pas au restaurant avec tes frères et tes sœurs? Suggéré Axel en lançant un bras en l'entourent de sa fille. Tu sais comme le bon vieux temps, mais sans ta mère.

— D'accord, je suis partante. » Ariane partit pour aller s'habiller avec du linge de maternité que sa mère portait quand elle était enceinte d'elle.

***u***

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et Ariane serra le bras de son père tellement fort que Axel a dû la lâcher et il chuchota à son oreille de se calmer et qu'Ariane se calme un peu. Enceinte de six mois et sa petite sœur enceinte de trois mois — les deux sœurs Cloutiers étaient impatientes de manger. Quand elles rentrèrent, elles se précipitèrent dans l'allée ou il y' avait beaucoup de monde, mais avec de la rage elles criant : « Hé! Laisser nous et notre famille passer en premier! On a faim! »

— Oh saigneur… Ariane disait que je l'ai humilié pendant ses grossesses, mais pour l'instant c'est le contraire et maintenant qu'Alana imite sa grande sœur en ce moment, murmura Axel en sentant que ses joues commençaient à être rouges. Il entendit un petit pleurniché et il tourne vers son petit-fils Marc qui est autiste. Il le prend dans ses bras et il lui donne un bec sur la tête et dit avec de la douceur : « Ça te fait mal aux oreilles, Marc? »

Marc hocha de la tête et Axel le posa par terre et lui tient la main. Alec regarde aussi son fils avec inquiétude et regarde ses sœurs avec de la haine. Elles savent très bien que leur neveu n'aime pas la bagarre ou des cris trop forts. Luna tape l'épaule de son père et Axel se retourne.

— Oui ma petite Lune?

— Moi et Luc on va rester avec nos sœurs pour rester près d'elles — qu'elles ne tuent pas le caissier, disait Luna en regardant le visage de son frère jumeau. Luc lui donna un regard en colère, mais il ne dit rien — pis un petit moment après que le restant de la famille était partie à une table : « T'es folle Luna! Tu veux qu'on combattre avec ces bêtes enragées? »

— Ces bêtes enragées, c'est nos sœurs, pointa Luna et les jumeaux sont partis rejoindre leurs deux sœurs qui semblaient menacer le caissier.

— On veut notre bouffe et dépêche-toi! On n'a pas toute la journée! Criant Ariane pendant que les clients les regardent avec de la surprise surtout quelque uns s'étaient amusé pendant que d'autre prenais des vidéos et des photos. Les employées étaient bouche bée et effrayées.

— Alana, petit rayon de soleil… pourrais-tu te calmer il y' a des gens qui nous regardent. Arrête de me faire honte à moi et à la famille, disait Luc en respirant très fort en avalant sa salive durement. Il tremble à grandeur — Ariane se retourne vers son plus jeune frère et dit brusquement : « Luc! Je veux que tu ailles voir c'est quoi la famille veut pour qu'on aille notre bouffe plus vite! Vite, ça presse! »

Luc soupira en roulant ses yeux et alla vers la table où était installée sa famille — il voyait que son frère regardait ailleurs en buvant un verre d'eau, son père était gêné pendant qu'il avait les bras alentour de Brigitte et d'Édouard, près de son père avait Alexandra qui calma le pauvre Marc qui bloquait ses oreilles en pleurnichant. Luc toussa et dit : « Est-ce que vous le savez quoi vous voulez pour manger? »

Ils prirent tous leurs commandes et Luc hocha de la tête et murmura : « J'ai hâte que ça ce termine — les sœurs Cloutiers enceintes, c'est tellement une mauvaise chose — les terreurs au restaurant. »

Luc dit à ses sœurs les commandes pendant que Luna essaya de calmer Alana et ce n'est pas une très belle réussite. Tout le monde avait la mâchoire par terre en voyant la scène des deux femmes enceintes enragées. Elles ont finalement eu leur bouffe pendant que la famille était très gênée — surtout que Marc tremblait dans les bras de son grand-père. Elles placèrent le manger sur la table et dégobille pendant que les autres mangeant avec tranquillités.

* * *

Ils sont revenus quand même encore gênés de la scène au restaurant —, mais tous à coup ils virent une limousine qui était stationnée en avant de la maison. Axel, comme ses enfants (omirent Ariane et Alana) et petits-enfants qui rougissaient comme des tomates, se dégainent et son visage devient mécontent :

— Bon ton _mari_ est là ma puce, tu penses-tu que c'est une bonne idée de retourner à maison tout de suite?

— Oh papa, tu sais très bien que oui… c'est bien le père de mes enfants, tu sais ça. Disait Ariane avec le visage irritée. Elle sortit de la voiture en oubliant de fermer sa porte et ça mit Axel enragé — elle sait très bien qu'il ne supporte pas du monde qui ne ferme pas leur porte et il le ferme en le claquant et ça donna la frousse au petit Marc et il recommença à pleurer. Luna le prit et le berça doucement et lança un regard meurtrier à son père pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné pendant qu'Alec lui lançait des éclairs.

Alana s'approcha de Luna, mais Marc commence à hurler en envoyant ses bras dans les airs en tremblant. Luc mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alana, elle regarde vers son frère et il se secoue la tête en disant : «Non Alana, va pas proche de lui- tu l'as assez effrayé ce matin.»

Alana se sentait très mal pour avoir fait cette scène et sortit de la camionnette en soupirant de tristesse et partit dans la maison. Marc était encore ébranlé dans les bras de sa tante Luna — des grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait si perdu, deux de ses tantes devenaient des femmes enragées et son grand-père venait juste d'être en colère en claquant la porte. Marc s'est finalement endormi avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

***u***

Marc était réveillé depuis une heure déjà et il s'amuser de jouer avec des blocs et attendit son grand-père gueuler contre son oncle. Il se cacha les oreilles avec ses mains. Alana rentra avec un sourire et lui donne des cache-oreilles et se pencha doucement pour jouer avec lui — elle se fatigua doucement et décida de s'assoir pour jouer avec son neveu autiste.

— Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends avec toute cette bagarre, mais je veux te dire que suis désolée, disait Alana sincèrement. Je… moi et Ariane on ne voulait pas t'effrayer — on avait juste faim. Mais je t'aime et je veux pu que ça reproduit devant toi.

Marc lève la tête vers Alana et il sourit et il la colla- elle était très surprise, mais elle redonne son câlin. Une toux interrompit leur moment et Alana se retourne vers ses deux frères, ses deux sœurs et son père qui souriaient à grandeur et Alana faisait la grimace et continue de coller Marc.

— Porte… claquant fort. Encore faire mal! Disait Marc en serrant sa tante doucement et tout le monde tournât vers Axel avec des regards meurtriers. Axel marche près de son petit-fils et le caressa avec douceur et lui donne un bec sur la joue.

— Je suis navré Marc, je ne voulais pas te faire mal aux oreilles. Tu me pardonnes?

Marc croisse les bras et il voyant que son grand-père avait des larmes aux yeux. Marc a soudainement eu de la tristesse et il hoche la tête avec un sourire.

Ariane était assise au parc et elle sentait du vent chaud dans son cou, son anniversaire c'était le lendemain et elle avait hâte, mais sa petite était en retard et ça l'inquiétée au boute. Elle a senti une crampe dans le ventre, mais elle l'ignora et tout à coup, Jules appela pour dire de ne se pas faire déranger au travail et qu'il souhaitait que le bébé n'arrive pas aujourd'hui, mais plutôt demain — le 22 avril, la fête d'Ariane.

Le bébé n'arrêta pas de donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre et Ariane dit faiblement à son mari qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle le verrait ce soir. Ses enfants étaient partis jouer au parc pour laisser leur mère tranquille. Quand elle a fermé son cellulaire, les eaux on crevée et elle appelle immédiatement sa famille et au plus vite. Après ça, elle a appelé l'ambulance et après ça dire au chauffeur d'amener les enfants à maison.

***u***

Ariane était dans la salle d'attente en pleurant, elle veut que le bébé soit sorti au plus vite. Pourquoi diable elle était dans une salle d'attente et, tout à coup…

— Madame Simpson, disait le docteur en s'en allant de pousser sa chaise roulante. Votre père m'a appelé et dit qu'il serait ici dans…

— Je suis ici! Cria Axel, en presque tombant. Désolé pour mon retard!

— Monsieur Cloutier il faut que vous respectiez le règlement d'être tranquille dans cette salle, disait brusquement le docteur. En tout cas, vous êtes prêts?

— Moi je le suis depuis une heure déjà, maudit! Disait Ariane avec de la colère, ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Son père était à côté d'elle et prit sa main en la frottant pour la réconforter et essayer de la calmer.

* * *

_Alec est en Iraq pour lutter contre sa vie. Il était avec un autre gars qu'il était devenu copain avec lui. Ils courraient pour éviter les bombes et ils réussirent jusqu'à temps…_

— C'est presque fini ma petite fée après ça tu vas bien reposer, disait Axel en lui frottant le front d'Ariane et la jeune femme respira encore en travail. Tu fais du bon travail, ma puce, continue le bon travail.

Il était en larmes et qu'il ne souhaite pas perdre sa plus vielle.

_Dans un coin isolé en Iraq, où qu'ils pensant d'en avoir en sortir de là, se sont fait tuer, mais Alec quant à lui il a fait le héros en sautant sur une bombe pour protégé son ami qui par après s'est fait tuer lui aussi…_

Ariane cria en poussant et ils attendaient un bébé qui pleurait. Ariane était soulagée et bien contente que ce soit enfin fini. Son père avait remercié Zeus qu'Ariane était encore vivante, il la regardait avec un sourire joyeux.

— Comment tu vas nommer cette petite? demanda Axel pendant que le docteur et une des infirmières s'occupaient du bébé. Tu as-tu un prénom à lui donner?

— Je ne le sais pas, papa. J'en n'ai aucun et Jules me laisser choisir le nom cette fois. » Ariane était épuisée, oui ça juste fait quatre heures de ça, mais elle était quand même épuisée. Mais elle ajouta avec un sourire faible :

— Tu pourrais lui donner le nom, papa. Je te laisse la permission et je suis sûre que Jules va aimer le prénom que tu as donné à ta petite-fille.

— Je le sais ma petite fée, j'essaie de penser. Eurêka! J'en ai un…, commença Axel, mais était interrompu par l'infirmière qui lui a mis le bébé dans les bras. Le bébé a ouvert les yeux un petit peu : ils étaient bruns comme son père et grand-père paternel — bruns et sérieux. Mais le bébé ce rendormit avec un petit baillent et Axel lui donne un bec et il mit une suce dans la bouche du bébé.

— J'ai trouvé un nom et elle va s'appeler Élizabeth, comme la reine de l'Angleterre sauf que notre petite Élizabeth n'est pas Angleterre, mais Canadienne comme nous. Elle vient quand même d'une famille riche. Alors ma petite-fille d'amour, ton nom serait Élizabeth Alana Simpson.

— Euh… papa, comment sais-tu qu'Alana serait la marraine pour Élizabeth? demanda Ariane avec surprise. Axel a fait un sourire narquois et dit : « Parce que je suis bon en devinette… »

Ariane a baillé pendant qu'elle mettait ses mains dans ses cheveux tout décoiffés, Axel rit et, avec un bras libre, il aida sa fille à s'allonger pour qu'elle dorme. Axel sourit vers sa fille ainée qui dormait avec un sourire qui formât sur son visage en dormant.

— Oh ma petite fée, j'espère que tu rêves de nous, dit Axel avec la petite qui suça sa suce dans ses bras. Il regarda maintenant sa petite-fille avec un sourire pendant qu'il avait les yeux moitié fermés. Élizabeth je te souhaite aussi un bon rêve, je t'aime.

Il lui donne un bec sur le front et s'assit avec la petite sur la chaise berçante qui était dans la chambre de sa fille. Lui aussi s'endormit…

* * *

Ils étaient de retour de chez Jules et d'Ariane une semaine après la naissance d'Élizabeth. Ils ont aperçu qu'il y' avait un camion de l'armée et ça pâlit le visage d'Axel en serrant ses poings. Quand ils étaient tout sortis, ils entendaient un pleure d'angoissent et ça faite Marc courir dans maison à toute vitesse. Axel est arrivé dans la maison aussi en vitesse pendant que Prudence était occupée à barrer la camionnette de Marc (qui appartenait à Harry avant).

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y' a Hélée…, commença Axel, mais en voyant voir le général, ça voulait pas dire une bonne nouvelle. Axel avala sa salive durement et hocha la tête au général et le général le fit à son tour.

— Monsieur Cloutier, on a une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, c'est à propos d'Alec. » Le général avait les yeux embrouillés et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il continua avec de la tristesse : « Je suis désolé, mais il a était tué dans une bombe d'explosion il y' a une semaine de cela — la journée était le 21 avril à 17hrs20. Toutes mes sympathies, monsieur Cloutier. On va s'ennuyer de votre fils — il était un de mes favoris en champs de bataille. »

C'est comme si Axel a été frappé par une voiture, il ne pouvait pas y' croire que son premier fils est mort. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une grosse main chaude dépose sur son épaule et il dit : « Je suis désolé, on a rapporté toutes ses affaires. »

— Merci, dit Axel en forçant un sourire, mais le choque lui retourna. Il sentit qu'il allait bientôt tomber sans connaissance, mais Marc le retint. Il mit son oncle sur le divan et Axel est transporté dans le noir.

***u***

Axel s'est finalement réveillé et il regardait faiblement en alentour de lui et il partit en sanglot — il avait réalisé qu'il était à l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça s'il pleurait — c'était à cause du décès de son fils ainé. Même si ça fait juste une semaine de ça, il en pleure encore.

Une porte s'ouvre et ses quatre enfants et Henri rentrent avec inquiétude. Ils voyaient que la nouvelle l'avait mis dans un tel état. Axel les a regardés avec du chagrin, il voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait pas il avait trop peur de pleurer de nouveau. Alana marche doucement vers son père en le collant, doucement pour ne pas faire mal à son bébé.

— Oh papa, tu sais très bien qu'on s'ennuie d'Alec, mais il faut continuer la vie. Alana disait avec des larmes dans les yeux pendant qu'Henri avait les bras en l'entourent d'elle. S'il te plait, papa, arrête d'être dans un état de choc… fais-le pour Alec.

Axel soupir et il frottait son front et…

— Tu as raison même si ça fait une semaine de ça…, commença-t-il, mais il a arrêté de parler jusqu'à a temps qu'il vu le visage de ses enfants et de son beau-fils, leurs visages étaient surpris et mélanger de confusion.

— Papa, disait Luna avec grande surprise. Tu étais dans un état de choc depuis deux semaines, alors ça veut dire qu'Alec est mort depuis trois semaines.

Axel était bouche bée, il ne pouvait pas y croire ses oreilles. C'est vrai qu'il était en choc, mais il ne pensait pas si long que ça. Il hocha sa tête et il se tourne vers sa plus jeune et il lui laisse une petite place, Alana, surprise, s'assit à côté de son père, mais elle réalisa qu'il voulait se reposer. Elle rit pis, elle était d'accord. Les autres partirent pour les laisser tranquilles.

* * *

C'était le vingtième anniversaire d'Alana – où qu'elle était proche d'avoir son bébé. Henri était assis à côté d'elle en frottant le ventre de sa femme, Alana a reçu un petit coup.

— Bonne Fête chérie, disait Henri en mettant ses lèvres sur celles d'Alana. Tu es rendue si belle en plus que tu vas être une magnifique maman.

— Merci mon amour. » Soudainement, ils ont entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les deux se retournent la tête pour voir que Luc et Luna étaient entrés avec Bianca et Dave en criant « Bonne Fête! » Alana sourie en essayant de s'élever, mais elle n'était pas capable. Luc et Henri l'aidèrent à s'ôter du lit.

— J'ai hâte d'avoir la petite dans les bras, grogna Alana pendant qu'elle roula des yeux. Elle est en retard en plus.

— Inquiète-toi pas, mon petit rayon de soleil je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver bientôt, disait une voix que sa faite retourner tout le monde qui était dans la pièce et virent Axel qui était accoter sur le cadrage de la porte avec un sourire narquois. Je suis même sûr que le bébé va arriver comme ton cadeau fête, c'est certain ça.

— Oh papa, arrête de me stresser coup d'on! Grondant Alana pendant qu'elle mettait ses mains sur son ventre. Elle a soudainement souri et elle marche vers son père et elle lui fait un câlin. Oh, mais c'est quoi j'aurais faite sans toi, papa! Je t'aime énormément!

— Pour vrai et comment? Demanda Axel avec un sourire au coin et Alana sourit en laçant ses doigts avec celles de son père.

— Oh papa, s'il te plait arrête! Tu sais combien je t'aime! Cria Alana avec un petit sourire en même temps. Depuis tout ce temps-là, Ariane se faufila et s'approcha de son père, frère et sœurs. Elle ria en tapotant l'épaule de son père et son père sursauta en criant et les enfants de l'autre côté rirent. Axel, quant à lui, n'a pas trouvé ça drôle et donne à sa fille ainée un regard meurtrier.

— Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète de me pas faire ça, ma petite fée.

Ariane se roula les yeux et dit : « Papa, les enfants voulaient avoir quelque chose qui leurs faits rires. »

Axel soupir et tout le monde s'en allèrent dans cuisine pour fêter la fête d'Alana.

***u***

Alana ouvrait ses cadeaux, elles les adorèrent tous et elle va aimer, mais quelque chose lui attira son attention. Elle regarde son père qui lui fit un sourire narquois. Alana alla vers son père et dit : « Papa, est-ce que tu ne me dis pas quelque chose? »

Axel mit une main sur le ventre de sa plus jeune fille et le bébé lui a donné deux coups de pieds. Alana eut le souffle coupé.

— Viens avec moi, ils sont dans une chambre. » Axel ria à grands pas en mettant un bras en l'entourent de sa jeune fille et ils étaient à l'autre bout du couloir et Axel ouvrit en disant « Ferme tes yeux, mon rayon de soleil. » À sa fille et Alana se ferma les yeux. Elle se faisait guider par son père, elle sentait qu'il avait une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur le côté de son ventre pour sentir le bébé.

— Ouvre tes yeux, ma puce. » Axel disait en lui tapota doucement son ventre. Alana ouvrait ses yeux et elle cria de joie, c'était la chambre pour sa fille. Alana se retourne doucement vers son père qui lui souriait en grandissant ses bras pour qu'elle aille dans ses bras. Alana est allé dans les bras de son père et embrassa la joue de son père.

— Merci beaucoup papa, je t'aime pour ça… je pensais que moi et Henri seraient dans le trouble avec le bébé… je, balbutiai Alana en regardant le plancher. J-Je n'étais pas sûr, mais grâce à toi papa tu me sauve la vie.

Alana a senti un coup de nausée et Axel à remarquer et la mise dans la chaise berçante qu'il était dans le coin de la pièce. Il l'aida à s'assoir et elle tient la main de son père, elle le serra. Alana regarda son père et elle dit : « Papa, je ne sais pas c'est laquelle de tes trois filles qui vont mourir. Ce n'est surtout pas Ariane, elle est trop forte. Luna elle est belle et forte — je suis à cent pour cent sûr que ce n'ai pas elle. Mais moi… »

Axel retira la main d'Alana et alla chercher un banc gonflable en couleur lilas et le mit accoté de la chaise berçante et s'assit sur le banc. Il frotta la main de sa fille et lui lance un regard mécontent.

— Mon rayon de soleil, dit pas ça! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es forte comme tes sœurs! Toute la famille est forte — alors s'il te plait, dit pas ça! » Alana le regarda et vit qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.

— Papa, regarde c'est quoi qui est arrivée à Alec — il est _mort_ et il était _fort_, disait Alana avec du chagrin dans sa voix. Elle enleva une larme à son père et, en s'arrêtant de se bercer, Alana lui donne un câlin. Maintenant, Luc, Luna et Ariane étaient dans la pièce en souriant faiblement. Ils avaient qu'Alana n'allait plus être de ce monde dans deux jours — des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues juste à penser à ça.

* * *

C'était le 27 juillet, la journée de l'accouchement et Alana fessait une marche avec Henri jusque à temps qu'ils entendent un _splash _et Henri appelle immédiatement Marc, son petit frère. Ça pas pris long que Marc est arrivé sur le coup et les deux frères aidèrent à monter Alana. Ensuite, Henri alla à l'arrière avec son épouse pendant que Marc alla à l'avant pour conduire. Pendant qu'il conduisait, Marc avait des larmes aux yeux.

***u***

_Alana souffrait horriblement, elle tenait la main d'Henri en pleurant – chaque fois qu'elle pleurait, elle frappa Henri à la tête. Ça failli le mettre inconscient, mais il était fort — pas autant que sa sœur et son petit frère, mais quand même fort._

Les autres attendaient avec impatience pour attendre la mort d'Alana — omit Axel et Henri qui n'ont pas aux courants de la mort d'Alana. Ils l'entendent pleurer et ça les inquiétaient — ils n'avaient pas été avertis qu'Alana pleurait pendant l'accouchement de sa fille. Ils souhaitaient tous que l'horreur soit finie — qu'elle aille rejoindre son frère et sa mère aux Champs-Élysées. Non, une chance qu'ils n'ont pas averti Axel — ils l'ont laissé travailler…

_Le temps passait et Alana regardait le ciel — elle et Henri étaient dans la salle d'accouchement depuis six heures — c'était environ l'heure que son père finissait de terminer de travailler. Elle ferma ses yeux tranquillement pendant qu'elle pleurait de tristesse — elle se sentait tellement mourir et de ne pas voir sa petite grandir._

— _Je suis désolée papa, je n'étais pas assez forte pour surpassée tout ça — au revoir papa, je vais toujours t'aimer toi et le reste de la famille — toujours. Chuchote Alana en fermant ses yeux pour la dernière fois avant qu'elle s'éteigne pour de bon._

La famille était tombée endormis jusque à temps qu'Henri sort de la salle d'accouchement en larmes, ses lunettes étaient embuées. Marc et Hélée sont allé voir leur frère — ils se collèrent tous les trois. Hélée venait juste d'avoir ses jumelles Mélissa et Andréa le mois passé. Axel est arrivé en colère — il savait dès le début que tout le monde était à l'hôpital pour être auprès d'Alana. Axel était très furieux en ce moment et il marche vers Henri qui avait le visage rouge.

Marc avait un bras en alentour de son frère et Axel lui as mis ses mains sur les épaules d'Henri et dit : « Où est mon petit rayon de soleil!? Comment était l'accouchement!? Réponds, Henri Brillé! »

Marc est devenu enragé noir en voyant qu'Axel secoue son frère pendant il vit que son neveu pleurait dans les bras d'Alexandra. Il marcha vers Axel et il le frappa en plein visage en grognant horriblement tout en essayant de contenir sa force.

— Oncle Axel! Tu as encore fait peur à Marc, pourrais-tu au moins contrôler tes propres émotions? Pour ton information, Alana est maintenant rendu aux Enfers — elle est décédée! C'était _ELLE _— une de tes filles qui vont mourir? C'était Alana! Alors, lâche mon frère tranquille! Disait Marc avec de la colère et termina en chuchotant tout en contenant ses larmes : « Bon dieu de merde! »

— Quoi! Mon bébé n'est pas morte… je…, commençai Axel, mais arrêta quand le docteur vient le voir et lui fit signe de le suivre. Axel le suivit et jusqu'à dans la morgue.

Le docteur et Axel arrivent près d'un corps qu'il était couvert par une couverte blanche — le docteur soupira et enleva la couverte à moitié et Axel a failli crier. C'était bien sa fille — qui dormait paisiblement, mais sauf qu'elle resterait toujours comme ça. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. En respirant, il dit au docteur de ne pas la brûler, après, il demandait de voir sa petite fille. Le docteur était d'accords et il l'emmenant à la pouponnière où une infirmière est allée chercher le bébé. Axel le prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras.

— Oncle Axel, demanda Henri avec un sourire faible. Pourrais-tu choisir le prénom pour moi — je ne sais quoi choisir à ma fille et celle d'Alana.

Axel regarda la petite qui avait des cheveux noirs et elle a ouvert les yeux juste pour une minute : ils étaient bleu-gris comme sa mère. La peau de couleur de sa mère et le nez de son père — Axel sourie et il continua à regarder la petite qui venait juste de donner un petit bâillement avant qu'il lui mette une suce dans la bouche.

— Ton nom sera Anna, un nom similaire à ta mère. Tu serais ma petite prunelle. » Il colla Anna près de lui avec des larmes de joie. C'était peut-être une triste journée, mais… Anna avait remis son grand-père heureux.

* * *

Jules arriva chez son beau-père en espérant qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire une lecture à propos de laisser sa fille et ses petits-enfants tout seuls. Quand il vit que la Toyota Matrix de son beau-père n'était pas là, il est soulagé. Quand il vit ses deux sœurs sortir — il klaxonna sa Mustang noir. Prudence et Félicité se retournèrent et virent que leur frère ainé sortait de la Mustang et Félicité se précipite pour aller voir Jules. Prudence marcha doucement pour pas faire mal à son bébé — oui, elle est enceinte de quatre mois. Rendue jusqu'à son frère elle lui donne un câlin.

— Comment va mon frère préféré? Demanda Prudence avec un sourire innocent. Quand elle vit que son frère avait le visage mécontent, elle se recula un peu.

— Où est ton chum, Prudence? Où est Jake — il t'as-tu abandonné? Demanda Jules avec un ton sévère. Prudence roula des yeux en soupirant — elle fit signe à son chum de venir. Jake obéit et vient les voir en souriant faiblement à son beau-frère.

— Salut Jules. Comment vont les enfants et surtout la petite frimousse? » Jules soupira et hocha de la tête. Il faisait signe de le suivre dans la voiture — Félicité hésitait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devrait dans une journée de semaine.

— Félie, tu sais que je vais te reconduire à l'école, s'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance, supplia Jules en collant ses mains ensemble. En plus que j'ai deux journées de congé — il faut que je les passes avec ma famille… _surtout_ mon beau-frère. Attends je vais aller remplir vos valises.

Il se retourne vers Jake et dit : « Est-ce que… »

— J'n'ai pas besoin, j'avais déjà tout préparé, j'avais prévu de coucher chez votre oncle ce soir. Mais en tout cas, je vais aller t'aider, Jules. » Jake l'aimait bien son beau-frère. Même Gabriel l'aimait _et_ Thomas. Ils allaient chercher les valises des filles jusqu'à ce que… quelque chose se jette sur l'épaule de Jules. Jules sursauta et dit : « Asma! C'est juste toi! »

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers le couloir et Luc vient dans leur direction et il vit son beau-frère et, avec un regard meurtrier, il dit : « Jules, t'as-tu laissé ma sœur toute seule avec les enfants? »

Jules avala sa salive et il dit avec nervosité : « Je suis juste ici pour que Prudence et Félicité… et Jake et peut-être Gabriel, viennent coucher chez nous. Je vais la rejoindre simplement après avoir fait les valises de mes sœurs. »

Luc soupire et hocha de la tête. Il continua à marcher. Jules et Jake ont fait les valises des filles et ils sont immédiatement partis — Prudence à téléphoner Luna pour dire à Axel qu'ils étaient chez Ariane.

***u***

Ils étaient dans le salon — même Gabriel était là, les autres avaient décidé de l'amener. Une chanson de Joe Dassin jouait et Prudence et Jules ont commencé à danser. Prudence était coller contre son frère ainé disait doucement : « Je t'aime Jules, n'oublie pas que t'as des sœurs et un frère qui va toujours t'aimer. »

Jules avait un bras à l'entourent des épaules de Prudence et a mis une main sur le côté du ventre de sa sœur. Le bébé lui a donné un coup de pied et Jules frottait doucement le côté de son ventre. Il a donné un bec sur la joue de sœur et quand ils ont terminé de danser, ils ont pris une pause. Jules a enveloppé sa sœur dans un câlin doux.

Ariane arriva avec un petit ventre rond et avait Élizabeth sur sa hanche gauche et Jake précipite pour prendre la petite et la chatoyait avec délicatesse. Il l'embrassa et l'amena sur le divan où étaient Jules et Prudence. Félicité prit la main de Gabriel pour aller voir leur plus jeune nièce. Même si Gabriel ne pouvait pas voir, il pouvait la toucher.

— Bonjour notre petite frimousse, disait Félicité avec douceur pendant que Jake fit bondir un peu Élizabeth. C'est quoi tu fais…

— Au fait, Jules n'oublie pas qu'il faut que tu ailles chercher Édouard, disait Ariane avec un petit sourire. Je vais aller me reposer. Est-ce que tu es fatigué, Prudence? Toi et Jake pourriez-vous reposer jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

— Très bien, disait Prudence. Tu viens Jake? On va se reposer…

— Je peux-tu venir me reposer avec vous? Hein, tante Prudence et oncle Jake? Demanda Brigitte, toute excitée, mais épuisée.

Jake et Prudence rirent et hochèrent de la tête pendant que la petite de quatre ans se faufila entre son oncle et tante et prit leurs mains. Ils étaient hors de vue et Jules soupira en disant que grâce à sa fille, ils ne feront pas quelque chose de pas très chic. Même si elle était enceinte, il s'inquiéta pour sa nièce ou neveu.

— Jules, je pourrais-tu chercher Édouard à l'école avec Gabriel? Supplia Félicité avec ses yeux de chiot battu. Jules soupira et hocha de la tête. Il la guida vers sa mustang et Jules se tourna vers Félicité avec le regard assassin.

— Je ne veux pas que tu ne fasses aucun accident avec ma mustang, compris?

— Tu t'inquiètes trop Jules, je ferais attention à ta précieuse Mustang. » Gabriel toucha le mustang et quand il était dans le côté passager, il ouvrit la porte et rentra et refermera la porte doucement. Félicité embarqua et mit la clef dans le moteur et commença à rouler.

— Je suis déjà inquiète pour toi, ma petite sœur chérie. » Jules s'inquiéta déjà, mais une idée vient de submerger. Il va placer une caméra dans chambre où elle et Gabriel vont coucher. Il sait qu'il peut les séparer, mais il décide que non — il va le faire aussi pour Prudence et Jake pendant qu'ils dorment avec sa fille.

* * *

Félicité roulait pas trop vite, elle sentait bien avec ses cheveux qui volaient derrière d'elle. Elle arrêta et la radio de Félicité commença à vibrais et elle le prend sans quitter la lumière. Elle répondit et elle attend la voix de Jules qui demandait si elle était correcte et Félicité soupira avec irritation en disant qu'elle est correcte. Elle ferma sa radio après qu'elle disait qu'elle l'aimait. La lumière était verte et elle s'avançait, mais soudainement une voiture noire s'avançait vers elle.

Félicité était horrifiée et elle s'arrête avant qu'elle et Gabriel aient pu se faire détruire. La voiture continuant et elle se tourna vers la voiture de Toyota Matrix et elle s'apercevra que c'était Axel. Elle se tut et continua le chemin. Soudainement ils étaient devant l'école et Félicité aperçut Édouard en larmes sur la première marche. Elle dit à Gabriel de rester dans le mustang et alla chercher son neveu. Félicité avait ouvert ses bras et disant devant Édouard : « Hé! Édouard, ne pleure pas! Ma tante Félicité est ici… »

Édouard se jette dans les bras de Félicité et elle sourit. Tous les deux retournèrent au mustang noir de Jules. Ils étaient près de la vieille école abandonnée (qui était l'école secondaire des héros — comme ses parents par exemple). Elle s'en allait tourner quand une Toyota Matrix se fonça à moitié sur eux. Édouard cria et Gabriel se tiens sur le bord de la voiture en ce ferma les yeux — même s'il était aveugle. Félicité essaya de contrôler le mustang de son frère ainé. Elle se retourna vers son neveu et lui dit de bloquer ses oreilles et il l'a fait. Félicité courra en criant : « Espèce de salle idiot! Tu as fait peur à mon neveu! »

La voiture recula et à l'horreur de Félicité, c'était encore Axel et il stationna sa voiture près du trottoir et il débarqua, mécontent et il alla voir Félicité avec un regard meurtrier.

— C'est quoi t'as dit la jeune, c'est de quoi que tu m'as traité?

Édouard se précipita vers sa tante et son grand-père en tenant la main de son oncle. Édouard était très amusé de voir que son grand-père conduisait mal.

— Mon dieu, grand-papa, tu conduis tellement mal!

Gabriel mit sa main sur sa bouche pour rigoler pendant que Félicité riait à la folie. Axel a soudainement était blessé, il regarda son petit-fils avec des larmes aux yeux.

— Alors, tu penses que je conduis si _mal_ que ça? C'est tu ça?

Félicité et Gabriel arrêtèrent de rigoler. Félicité avait maintenant un visage très sérieux pendant qu'elle regarda la voiture abîmée de son frère ainé. Elle regarda de nouveau Axel.

— Oncle Axel, regarde c'est quoi tu as osé de faire au mustang de Jules! Ce qu'il va dire, mon dieu qu'il va être enragé noir contre moi…, cria Félicité contre Axel. Oh attends! Oui tu conduis si mal que ça, Oncle Axel! Attends que Jules et Ariane aillent savoir la vérité sur toi!

Une larme a finalement coulé sur la joue gauche d'Axel – il la frotte. Il a soudainement avait envie de partir, mais il a continua de regarder Félicité et il tourne vers Édouard qui semblait d'avoir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Édouard se retourne et va vers le mustang maganer de son père.

Axel soupira et se tourna en pleurant — il commença à courir et ça faite Félicité regretter d'avoir crié après lui. Elle soupira et se tourne vers Gabriel et le guide dans le mustang. Et les trois sont retournés chez Jules et Ariane…

***u***

— Que ce qu'il est arrivé à ma voiture! » Jules était en colère et Prudence essayée de le calmer. Elle regarda Félicité avec un regard mécontent et Félicité mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Édouard est allé dans le centre où étaient ses deux tantes paternelles et de son père.

— On se calme! Grand-papa a failli tuer tante Félie et oncle Gabriel avant d'aller me chercher! En plus, il la refait après qu'ils sont allés me chercher.

Jules sursauta et son visage devient blême — en pensant qu'il aurait perdu sa petite sœur. Il donna un câlin à Félicité et qu'elle lui redonna son câlin. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Ariane est entrée avec Brigitte et elle sourit, mais soudainement Félicité lui a expliqué c'est quoi c'est passé.

Ariane était sous le choc et Jules n'était pas plus content — il a dû savoir que son oncle avait quelque chose dans cette affaire. Jules allait le faire avec plaisir d'en lui parler d'avoir fait ça à sa petite sœur. Tout à coup, il y' avait une sonnerie et Ariane se précipita, mécontente que son père ait fait ça. Avec la chance, Jules allait lui parler plus tôt.

Jules allait joindre sa femme et lança des éclairs à son beau-père et Axel se sentit rapetisser, il voyait que son beau-fils n'était pas content qu'on a dû abîmer sa voiture. Il était maintenant coupable d'avoir fait ça. Sainte, il ne sait plus pourquoi il n'a pas arrêté sa voiture. Il regarda sa fille ainée, elle aussi lui envoyait des éclairs.

— Papa! T'aurais pu tuer trois personnes, incluant ton petit-fils! » Ariane entend Élizabeth pleurer d'en haut et elle frotte le front en disant à son père d'aller chercher la petite. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il courut pour la chercher, mais en même temps il était déçu de n'avoir pas pensé à freiner à temps.

* * *

Trois semaines après qu'Axel a manqué de tuer Félicité et Gabriel deux fois pendant Édouard une fois — l'horreur pour Axel s'en venait : les bulletins à télévision. Il était avec Luc, Luna, les deux Marc et Alexandra.

« _Il y' a trois semaines de ça un homme avec une Toyota Matrix noire a failli tuer trois personnes — et une qui était son petit-fils. S'il vous plait si vous voyez cet homme faire quelque chose aussi dangereux que ça la prochaine fois, ne tardez pas à appeler la police pour l'arrêter. Voici une photo de l'homme_. »

Il montra la photo pis Luna et Marc lui envoyèrent des regards noirs pendant que le petit Marc et Alexandra avaient des regards inquiets vers lui et avec un sourire narquois Luc dit : « Papa, je ne pensais pas être intéressé être le fou qui veut tout ignorer les lumières. »

— Édouard est ton petit-fils! Tu voulais le tuer? » Luna était en colère contre son père, le monsieur du bulletin de nouvelles recommença à parler :

« _Il y' a quatre semaines déjà le même homme, a était à trois maisons — il est allé dans leurs maisons sans était invité. Trois maisons avant de réaliser qu'il s'est trompé de maison. Il voulait voir sa fille, mais n'a jamais réussir (il fait un petit rire) — comme vous pouvez voir on voie des images et une vidéo ça_. »

Il montre les photos et vidéos — après ça les deux Marc, Alexandra, Luc et Luna étaient partis pars-terre en traine rouler pendant qu'ils riant. Luna s'est arrêté avant de recommencer à rire : « Sainte papa! T'es devenu le clown de la Nouvelle Olympe! Attends que Bill et Damien voient ça! »

* * *

_Jules écrivait quelque chose jusqu'à tant qu'un homme entrât dans la pièce et dit : « Jules Simpson, juste pour vous dire que votre carrière comme propriétaire et patron de ce bâtiment est foutue! »_

_Jules le dévisage et avec un ton sévère il dit : « Comment ose-vous d'entrer dans mon bâtiment en me disant ça! Partez! Allez-vous-en! »_

— _Non, Monsieur Simpson on ne pourrait pas faire ça, il y' a des employés à vous qu'il on plaint contre vous pour les avoir resté très tard la nuit, disait une voix de femme en entrant dans la pièce. Lyne la secrétaire de Jules et Michel ami et assistant sont dans la pièce bouche bée. Qui aurait pensé que quelques employés auraient fait ça. Quelques-uns on dit qu'ils n'ont pas le temps d'être auprès de leurs familles, vous avez quelque chose à dire?_

_Jules était scandalisé jamais que ses employés lui aurait fait ça… mais il regarde faiblement les deux personnes qui sont entrées et la dame continue en mettant les mains sur les hanches avec un air arrogant._

_« Vous vous êtes dans un fichu pétrin mon gars l'habitude on donne une seconde chance, mais on n'a pas le choix de vous faire viré de votre travail. Alors, Jules Nathaniel Simpson… VOUS ÊTES VIRÉ! Vous avait été trop dur avec vos employés! »_

_Jules était abasourdi. Jamais qu'il n'aurait fini sa carrière comme ça, il a finalement déçu son grand-père maternel et il est immédiatement debout avec des larmes aux yeux. Lyne et Michel regardaient les employeurs qui avaient visiblement plein de haine dans leurs yeux. Il ramasse toutes ses affaires et il part sans regardait les employés qui était heureux qu'il parte._

En rentrant chez lui il voie que le Toyota Matrix de son beau-père était là — même la voiture de son oncle Harry était là. Il frotte rapidement son visage et il rentre en douceur et il court en toute vitesse.

— Jules, est-ce que ça va? » C'était Félicité. Elle semblait être très inquiète à propos de son sujet, Jules ne se retourna pas, mais il dit avec du chagrin dans sa voix : « Laisse-moi, Félie. Je… je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment. »

Il court à toute vitesse encore une fois et il repartit en sanglot en fermant la porte de la chambre à lui et Ariane. Trois minutes après, la porte s'est ouverte et Prudence avec un ventre rond et Félicité entrent et elles se détendent avec lui. De chaque côté de Jules, elles le collèrent avec douceur. Jules regarda Prudence avec inquiétude et il pose une main sur le ventre de sa sœur.

-P- P- Prudence s'il te-plait, i — inquiète-toi p- pas… inquiète-toi plus pour ton b— bébé pas moi, bégaya Jules en pleurant, il vient de sentir le bébé bouger et il frotte doucement le ventre de Prudence. Prudence donne un bec à son frère sur la joue et des larmes remplissent ses yeux.

— Tu ne me dis pas à qui m'inquiéter, Jules Nathaniel! Je peux inquiéter à propos de toi, tu es mon frère bon sang! »

Prudence se mord la lèvre et lui annonce : « C'est une nièce que tu vas avoir, Jules.»

Jules sourit à sa sœur avant qu'elle s'endorme et il a soudainement entendu sa plus jeune sœur pleurer doucement pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il chuchote que tout va aller bien et lui donne un baissé dans ses cheveux.

* * *

_À minuit où il avait laissé le salon où que sa belle-famille fût en train de regarder la télévision, mais ils dissent qu'ils allaient bientôt aller se coucher, son beau-père qui lui lance un regard inquiet, dit : « T'es sûr que ça va, Jules? »_

_Jules soupira et s'en alla presque à sangloter, mais il reste fort et hoche de la tête et pars immédiatement dans la chambre en semblant de dormir — il contours ses bras en l'entourent d'Ariane. Il sentit ses yeux lourds et soudainement la porte s'est ouverte et son beau-père rentra dans la chambre._

— _Bonne nuit ma petite fée et bonne nuit ma petite étoile, disais doucement Axel avec une main sur le ventre de sa fille et il était à genoux pendant il frotta le ventre avec délicatesse en donnant un bec sur le ventre. Après, c'était sur la joue de sa fille, il était maintenant debout et en partant pour la porte il donna un bec sur la joue de Jules._

— _Je t'aime Jules, ne tombe pas dans une dépression. » Et il partit en fermant la porte et Jules resta immobile. Après plusieurs minutes, les lumières étaient tous éteindre et la maison était dans la noirceur. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir et, avec des larmes, il sortit du lit et tourna vers où était le ventre de sa femme._

— _Je t'aime mon étoile, papa veut que tu surveilles ta mère, je… je t'aime mon bébé, chuchote Jules près du ventre d'Ariane. Je t'aime à l'infini et, qui sait, un jour on va peut-être se croiser. »_

_Il donne un bec au ventre et il donne un bec sur les lèvres endormies de sa femme avec des larmes chaudes qui coulait doucement sur sa joue. Avec ça, il partit écrire une lettre._

***u***

_Quand il termina sa lettre, il se fait face à sa petite sœur et avec colère et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Félicité, avec des larmes, refusa et, en gloussant, elle couru vers son frère ainé. Elle lui donne un câlin et, avec d'autres larmes, Jules plaça ses bras à entourent d'elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front et dit avec douceur : « Pardonne-moi Félicité, ce n'était pas voulu, mais… je fais trop de honte à la famille. Je vais toujours vous aimer. S'il te plait, Félicité, retourne te coucher. »_

— _Mais Jules, où son mes bisous sur le front quand je me réveillerais, dit Félicité avec des larmes. J'en ai besoin pour mes journées…_

— _Félie je t'aime, mais tu n'aurais pu, disait Jules sans émotion. Il était déjà tout habillé et Félicité remarque que sa bague n'était plus là. Elle le regarda en état de choc. Jules remarqua et sourit faiblement : « Je laisse la libération à Ariane. Je lui donne tout mon argent pour les enfants et elle — à vous mes sœurs et frère — et aussi à ma belle-famille. Maintenant, retourne te coucher, s'il te plait ma petite fée. Fais-le pour moi… »_

_Félicité se retourna et partis en pleurant doucement, mais moins bruyant pour pas réveillé le monde, Jules soupira et sortis de la maison pour la dernière fois avec des larmes aux yeux._

* * *

Ariane descendit doucement, mais elle vit soudainement une lettre avec… _la bague de mariage de Jules_? Non, ça ce ne pouvait pas, elle devait rêver… mais si c'est le cas pourquoi après avoir frotté ses yeux, elle l'a voyait encore. Elle marcha avec délicatesse pendant qu'elle sentait le bébé lui donner un coup de pied. Elle le frotta doucement et en regardant la bague c'était bien celle de Jules. Horrifiée, elle prit la lettre et elle s'installa sur le divan dans le salon. Elle commença à lire :

« À ma chère famille,

Vous allez penser que je reviendrai, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. À ma chère épouse Ariane Samantha Cloutier qui est comme un soleil qui vient de se lever, je te laisse la liberté. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à m'attendre. Je suis parti pour de bon et où ça? Qui sais, je suis peut-être partis vers dans les états, mais — il y'a une chose qui est sure, ne me chercher pas! C'est ma demande!

À ma belle-famille qui est très unie et proche, un de l'autre surtout avec moi, mais mon temps pour moi est écoulé. S'il vous plait, ne me blâmer pas, je sais que c'est mal que je vais faire. Mais je me sens humilié… j'ai fait _honte _à vous tous et je m'excuserais jamais pour ça. C'est décider que… »

Ariane se sent des larmes coulées sur son visage et ses lèvres pas peinturées en rubis ou de rose tremblent. Elle gloussant en pensant que c'était la fin du monde, mais ce n'est l'était pas. Elle sentit des bras qui avaient le même teint qu'elle et elle se retourna en voyant que c'était son petit frère, Luc. Il a sursauté quand il a vu ce visage rouge et, avec inquiétude, il se précipita pour se coller contre elle. Il faisait tôt, trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit levé, mais soudainement, ça commence à s'éclaircir —, mais elle eut besoin quand même d'une lumière pour lire.

— Ariane… c'est la bague de Jules sur tes cuisses, disait Luc et il lut la lettre et il s'est arrêté quand Ariane était à cette partie-là. Luc en colère que Jules est parti pour de bon, il pensa : _Espèce de Salaud! Tu as osé avoir fait ça à ta famille? Après tout qu'on a fait pour toi?_

Ariane lui tape la main et il glisse sa main sur le ventre rond de sa sœur pour réconforter le bébé. Ils recommencèrent à lire :

« … je ferais plus de cette famille. Je vous aime, mais me faire humilier comme ça est comme un suicide. Je n'ai finalement… aucune idée pourquoi je suis né. Je me sens si perdu… »

Ils sentaient mal à laisse et continuèrent plus bas :

« À mes chères sœurs et frère, surtout toi Prudence, qui va être une maman tellement magnifique même si je ne serais pas là pour voir ma nièce. Jake va prendre soin de toi à ma place, toi et bébé Félicité vous… vous avez plus besoin de moi. J'espère que vous êtes contentes maintenant! Tout ce que vous avez désiré… »

Ils en pouvaient plus. Ariane pleure dans le tee-shirt noir de son frère pendant qu'il tapota doucement le ventre rond d'Ariane et accote le dos sur le côté du divan et avec son bras libre il met son bras en l'entourent des épaules d'Ariane. Luc frotta avec délicatesse le ventre ou sa septième nièce garda au chaud dans l'intérieur de sa sœur. Ariane se colla un peu plus sur son frère et elle s'endormit pendant que Luc la rejoint directement après qu'elle s'est endormie.

* * *

La lumière frappa sur leurs visages et soudain, quelqu'un éteint la lampe pour eux. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut. Leur sœur avait une main sur la tête de Luc pendant que leur père frotta doucement le ventre d'Ariane en s'agenouillant près du divan et il brossa les cheveux d'Ariane avec ses doigts. Luna apercevait la lettre dans les mains de sa sœur et elle lui arracha des mains — elle lit et, à chaque mot, ses yeux s'écarquilleraient. Axel arrêta de brosser les cheveux de sa fille ainée — il arrêta de frotter le ventre, mais garda quand même sa main pour sentir sa petite-fille.

— C'est quoi qui a dans la lettre ma petite Lune? » Et Luna a toute lu la lettre et ils sont entendues un cassement d'assiette et Prudence entra avec des larmes aux yeux.

— Comment mon frère a pu oser de nous faire ça? » Prudence est allée se retourner dans la cuisine en pleurant. Ariane se sentie faible et avec des larmes chaudes elle accota sa tête sur l'épaule de Luc et Axel la regarde avec inquiétude — il s'est soudainement s'excuser pour aller dehors et deux minutes après il se met à hurler de rage et de peine. Ils étaient tous bouleversés par le départ de Jules, sa disparition.

* * *

_Élizabeth, qui avait maintenant dix mois, se faisait garder par une gardienne qui ne faisait pas son boulot comme il faut. La petite Élie était au bord de la piscine — elle voyait un joli ballon rouge flotté directement près d'elle. Elle tapa des mains avec des sons de joie, mais en touchant le ballon, elle le fit pousser un peu plus loin. Avec de la frustration, elle s'étira avec ses petits bras. Édouard entra dans la pièce où était la piscine intérieure et… _

_Édouard était en alarme et s'en alla la prendre, mais Élizabeth glissa et tombe dans l'eau — le jeune descendant d'Achille en état de choc, voulant sauter dans la piscine, mais il avait trop peur de l'eau. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas oncle Luc, tante Luna ou tante Félicité qui la gardait? Ou même tante Prudence ferait l'affaire même si elle était enceinte de sept mois. La haine l'envahir et il se coucha sur le ventre pour voir sa petite sœur callée au fond de la piscine avec un cri de rage. Il courut immédiatement vers la gardienne qui écoutait de la musique avec ses écouteurs. Il enleva les écouteurs et cria : « Espèce d'idiote de gardienne! T'étais supposé de garder ma petite sœur et maintenant… elle est morte noyée! »_

— _Quoi! Cria la gardienne en entrant dans la pièce et elle couru vers la piscine et vit la petite au fond de l'eau. Elle hurla et tout à coups, Ariane qui entra avec un gros ventre sourie — Luc la suivit en arrière en disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se couche trop tard. Que s'en venir à Bellevue Cité était une mauvaise idée — juste pour aller avec un rendez-vous à l'hôpital avec leur père. Édouard avec un sourire narquois dit : « Maman, oncle Luc! Regarder c'est qui que je vois au fond de la piscine… »_

_Avec ça, la gardienne fila à toute vitesse et le frère et sœur Cloutier regardent au fond de la piscine et c'est là qu'Ariane tomba à genou et recevait un choc terrible qui fait crier son frère et fils. Elle sentait ses épaules enveloppées par Luc — il avait une voix émotionnelle en ce moment, mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre! Tout qu'elle pense c'est le corps de sa petite Élizabeth._

_Luc commença à pleurer et la serra dans ses bras — il appela directement Marc pour aller les amener à l'hôpital et ne pas en parler à leur père — il ferma son GPS et il regarda le fond de la piscine et des nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Leur petite reine n'était plus de ce monde et il appela sa sœur jumelle pour d'essayer de trouver « la gardienne » et en chuchotant très base pour qu'Édouard entende pas : « Essai de trouver la salope! »_

_Six minutes sont passées et Marc est arrivé en courant — il allait glisser, mais il s'est retenu. Il voyait au fond Élizabeth et avec horreur il prit Ariane dans ses bras pendant que Luna est arrivé avec un visage mécontent._

— _Elle s'est suicidée. » Elle a simplement dit et elle a sauté dans la piscine pour aller chercher Élizabeth. Quand elle est retournée avec Élie, Luc a eu le cœur brisé et il recommença à pleurer en la berçant doucement comme il l'a faite de son vivant. Luna donna un bec sur le front de la petite de dix mois avec des larmes qui coulant sur ses joues._

— _Vous venez! Cria Marc de l'extérieur de la pièce. Quand ils étaient rendus à l'hôpital les trois ont submergé d'horreur, ils voyant une Toyota matrix. Ils prient qu'il se ne soit pas Axel et une dame dans les cinquantaines rentre dans la Toyota Matrix. Ils soupirent de soulagement et avec ça il descendent toutes._

***u***

_Ariane qui est maintenant sorti de l'hôpital est maintenant déprimée, son père le collé sur elle. Deux semaines qu'elle était à l'hôpital et elle n'en reviennent toujours pas. Axel lui frotte le ventre doucement et dit avec une voix émotionnelle : «S'il-te-plait ma petite fée arrête d'être dans un tel état… je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre ni la petite étoile.»_

_Ariane assai de se retourner pour envisagé mais elle a de la misère et son père l'aide et quand Ariane fait un long soupir, elle avait des larmes aux yeux._

_-C'est de ma faute si Élie est décédé- tout ça serais arrivé si je n'avais pas embauchée une salle garce! Oh papa…» Elle recommence à pleurer et son père lui serre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle était ébranlé._

_-Oh ma petite fée, n'oublie pas que… ta perdu quelqu'un dans la famille…_

_-Elle n'était qu'un bébé, papa ! Comment t-ose-tu de me dire ça- Alec et Alana étaient adultes…»_

_-Même s'ils étaient adultes, ils étaient quand même mes enfants! Ton frère et ta sœur! disait Axel en élevant la voix. Il faut que tu comprennes, à n'importe quel âge que ton enfant meure, tu vas toujours t'ennuyer de lui ou d'elle._

_Ariane s'en allait pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais se tut. Elle avait un sourire en coin, mais il ne fut pas là pour longtemps et elle s'endormit contre son père comme quand elle était plus jeune._

* * *

Ariane regarda le cercueil de sa petite Élizabeth qui dormait paisiblement, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Ariane sentit des larmes venir — une main c'était posée sur son épaule et elle sursauta un peu et se retourna, elle vit Michel Turion.

— Oh, je suis désolée… que tu me voies dans cet état-là Michel, mais c'est dur. » Michel secoua la tête et il fit signe de le suivre pour aller au café qui était devant le salon où était Élizabeth. Michel commanda un café pour lui et un lait au chocolat pour elle. Ils s'assirent sur des chaises très confortables même si Michel du aider Ariane à s'assoir à cause de sa grossesse.

Ariane soupira et elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Tu sais Michel que tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider, lui expliqua Ariane en douceur. Je sais que tu étais le seul collègue et meilleur ami de mon _ex_-mari, mais je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça — en plus que tu es devenu officiellement le _patron_ de la compagnie que Jules était…

— Je sais, mais je veux être en aide surtout pour ton…, arrêta Michel et regarda à l'entourent de lui comme si Axel était dans la pièce. _Vieux père_.

Ariane commença à rire un peu et elle arrêta en prenant une gorgée de lait au chocolat. Tout à coup, tout est devenu silencieux. Ils attendent des pas qui étaient à l'arrière d'Ariane et Michel a fait un petit sursaut. Ariane sourit et elle savait que c'était son père.

— Comment était la route papa? Demanda Ariane, en se retournant et elle a vu que c'était son frère Luc. Il avait le visage mécontent en ce moment.

— Euh, c'est parce qu'Ari, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Je suis en pleine santé encore. » Luc secoua la tête et continua avec : « Si tu veux bien le savoir, oui la route était parfaite même s'il pleut et il y'a des éclairs et des orages dehors. »

— Je… ben… je ne… voulais pas te dire « papa » Luc, je te le jure de tout cœur… » Ariane avait le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Luc soupira et lui donna câlin doucement pour ne pas faire mal au bébé.

— Tu sais que je ne serais jamais fâché contre toi très longtemps, dit Luc en lui donnant un bec sur la joue.

Michel les regardait avec admiration et Axel s'assit avec Michel et Ariane pendant qu'il dit à Luc de surveiller Édouard et Brigitte — et en même temps que le monde arrive. Axel regarde sa fille triste et épuisée et glisse sa main en dessus de la table pour frotter le ventre de sa fille pour réconforter le bébé. Le bébé donne un coup de pied et ça coupe un peu l'air d'Ariane.

— Papa… je ne sais pas c'est quoi que tu fais, mais tu veux que je meure ou quoi? » Après ce qu'elle venait juste de dire, elle se tut directement. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça, mais en voyant le visage de son père, elle put voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et que la main qu'il avait mise sur son ventre était partie et il brossa ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

— Je… je suis désolée papa, je ne voulais pas te dire ça, mais chaque fois que tu frottes mon ventre, elle semble de donner un sacré coup et ça me coupe le souffle. J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé par ça, papa.

— Non ma petite fée, je suis navré de t'inquiétée, mais je suis juste en ce moment très ému d'avoir perdue notre petite reine — _si petite_…, Axel disait en continuant de brosser les cheveux d'Ariane. Il lui donna un bec sur la joue et il dit qu'elle sera la bienvenue de rester à maison à Bellevue Cité.

Ariane hocha la tête et elle sourit à son père et ils se tournèrent envers une conversation avec Michel, mais ce dernier semblait maintenant si sérieux et dit : « Lyne a disparu de la compagnie depuis un mois environs on pensait qu'elle a changé de boulot sans nous prévenir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle a disparu comme Jules l'a fait il y'a deux mois de ça. »

Ariane et Axel ont écarquillé les yeux en disant en même temps un « Quoi? » avant qu'Axel regarde sa fille avec inquiétude, pensent que Lyne était partie rejoindre Jules dans les bois. Mais elle semblait calme et elle accepta que Jules marie une autre femme. Axel colla sa chaise proche de sa fille ainée et lui mit un bras à l'entourent de ses épaules pour la réconforter un peu.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un coup de tonnerre avant qu'un éclair met un peu la pièce trop éclairer que ça les aveugla.

* * *

Ariane était avec sa sœur Luna dans un magasin de _Giraldof_, elles étaient de regarder des vêtements jusqu'à temps que les eaux d'Ariane on tombé et du sang dégouliner de ses jambes. Avec horreur, Luna appela une ambulance, elle cria si fort que tout le monde dans le magasin la regardait. Ariane était maintenant agenouillée par terre en retenant un cri, des larmes coulèrent des joues et Luna frotta son dos. La patronne du magasin la fit assoir sur un banc jusqu'à temps que les ambulanciers arrivèrent sur le lieu et ils mirent Ariane sur une civière. Luna rejoint Ariane à ses côtés en serrant la main de sa sœur en disant que tout va aller bien.

***u***

En arrivant dans une chambre, Ariane était déjà au travail en prenant des grandes respirations. Luna, qui est à côté d'elle, rejoint son frère jumeau et dit de s'en venir au plus vite — vite comme ça elle dit : « Appelle papa pour dire que la petite s'en vient et au plus sacrant! »

Elle se précipite vers sa sœur qui cria : « Dépêchez-vous et au plus sacrant! »

Luna frotta les épaules de sa sœur ainée et Ariane prit le chandail en disant avec menace : « J'ai dit _dépêche-toi_! Bordel, tu veux que je l'accouche toute de suite ou quoi! »

Luna se retient pour pas rire et le docteur l'amena dans une salle d'accouchement, le docteur arrêta et fait signe de Luna de les suives. Luna rougissait et en marchant elle vient juste de s'en souvenir que sa sœur avait dit au docteur qu'elle était maintenant l'ex-épouse de l'ancien patron d'une compagnie ici à la Nouvelle Olympe et qu'il a mystérieusement disparu. Il l'avait entendu parler de ça, mais il était au sérieux et disait qu'elle n'avait pas son père et elle l'interrompe avec de la rage que son père travaillait et vivait à Bellevue Cité. Le docteur avait hoché la tête.

* * *

— Poussez, madame Simpson! Vous êtes presque…, cria le docteur, mais reçu un coup de pied par Ariane dans la figure. Ariane lui lançait des éclairs.

— C'est madame _Cloutier_ désormais! J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille! Le père de mes enfants est un salaud — il m'a abandonnée! Cria Ariane et poussa un petit peu plus et elle lâcha un sacré pet — en plus dans le visage du vieux docteur. Luna avait une main sur son nez et sa bouche avant de faire un bruit de cochon en voulant dire qu'elle riait, mais en même temps elle trouvait la senteur dégoûtante.

— Pas encore! Il y' a 21 ans de ça, votre mère m'a fait le même coup! Disait le docteur qui avait l'air découragé.

Luna et Ariane on était surprises de savoir que leurs parents n'avaient jamais mentionné cette partie-là. Deux heures plus tard, Ariane fit sa dernière pousse avant que sa troisième petite vînt au monde. Luna fit un câlin à une Ariane épuisée et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Oh Ariane! C'est tu magnifique, ta souffrance est partie! C'est comment que tu vas nommer ta petite dernière? Disait Luna avec enthousiasme.

— J'avais pensé à un nom, depuis que j'ai su ça serais une fille… et elle s'appellera Tara, disait Ariane en souriant à sa petite sœur. Tara Simpson juste pour faire plaisir à Édouard parce qu'il dit qu'il voudrait que lui et ses sœurs gardent leur nom de famille de leur père.

— Parfait! Dis le docteur. Au fait, votre père et frère sont arrivés avec une de vos nièces depuis vingt minutes environ.

— Vous pouvez les faires entrer, je ne suis pas si épuisée que ça… je veux juste voir ma famille avant que je m'écroule dans un sommeil. » Ariane était encore en chaleur et avait des mèches qui étaient devant ses yeux verts. Ils l'emmenèrent Ariane dans une chambre toute seule où qu'elle se reposa pendant qu'un vent poussa en direction de ses cheveux violets décoiffés.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle s'est endormie jusqu'à tant que sa famille arrive dans la pièce et son père s'assoie avec Anna à côté d'elle et l'embrasse sur la tête.

— Comment était l'accouchement, ma petite fée? Demanda Axel avec de l'inquiétude pendant qu'Anna faisait des bruits de joie.

— Oh papa… pourquoi tu nous as jamais dit que maman avait gazé dans le visage du docteur pendant qu'elle accoucha d'Alana? Demandât Luna en riant et Axel rougissais comme une pivoine et Luc tomba par terre en riant.

— Je voulais jamais vous le dire parce que ce détail… n'était pas trop comment on peut le dire _approprié_? » Axel rougissait encore comme une pivoine et Anna le regarda avec curiosité. Axel commença à la faire bondir et se dit : « Pourquoi ma petite Lune? Ariane a fait ça dans le visage du docteur Martin? »

Luna hocha la tête en riant et Luc était l'autre côté d'Axel en essayant d'arrêter de rire et Ariane rougit comme une tomate. Elle était blessée et triste de se faire moquée comme ça par sa sœur et son frère. Axel mit un bras à l'entour de l'épaule de sa fille ainée pour la réconforter et il dit avec sévèrement : « C'est assez, vous deux! Laissez votre sœur tranquille, elle est assez blessée par votre moquerie! »

Ils arrêtèrent et ils dirent simplement « Désolé » à leur sœur qui restait sur cette terre. Une infirmière amena Tara et la mit dans les bras de Luc. Tara était dans un simple doudou avec une tuque rose — et on n'oublia pas la suce, elle était tous en blanc avec des petites fleurs roses. Luc s'assit sur une chaise berçante avec la petite dans ses bras en lui chantant doucement une berceuse avec Ariane qui était à côté de lui et le reste de la famille. Ils étaient tous là dans la famille Cloutier — heureux de la naissance de Tara. Maintenant, c'était le moment qu'Anna dit ce mot…

« G'papa! » Anna cria avec de la joie et tout le monde sursauta et ils se retournèrent vers Anna en état de choc. Axel, qui était en larmes, l'embrassa sur son front. La chevelure épaisse d'Anna était toute montée en l'air par un bandeau, elle avait une petite robe blanche à manche courte. Aussi, il y' avait des lignes vert forêt qui commencèrent par le collet et les manches, un très bel ensemble surtout avec ses bottines blanches…

— Je… Je… Je t- t'aimes! Disait Anna avec difficulté. Je t'aime G'papa! Beaucoup!

— Moi aussi ma prunelle, je t'aime. Tu es la raison pourquoi je ne suis plus triste du décès de ta mère. Je t'aime Anna. » Axel embrassa la joue d'Anna en la soulevant pendant qui les autres les regardant avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

* * *

Huit ans ont passé depuis la naissance de Terra (la cousine d'Édouard, Brigitte, Élizabeth (morte), Colin, Maëve et de Tara qui est deux mois plus jeune qu'elle. Fille de Prudence et de Jake) et de Tara — neuf ans depuis la disparition de Jules et de Lyne. Maintenant, une petite fille va finalement rencontrer son oncle maternel…

Une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns et une mèche orangée allait cueillir des pissenlits avec sa sœur ainée.

— Mirage ne va pas trop t'éloigner vers le pont! Maman te le défend! Cria sa sœur qui était à quelques kilomètres d'elle et Mirage grogna. Combien de fois faut-il que sa sœur fasse ce qu'elle dit? Elle le savait et, pourtant quand sa sœur a tourné le dos, elle courut vers le pont pour en chercher d'autres, mais il n'en avait pas. Elle essaya d'en trouver d'autre dans les bois, mais tout à coup elle s'est perdue — elle se sentait nerveuse, mais maintenant elle était en larmes.

— Hé, toi! Que fais-tu dans mon territoire privé!

Mirage se retourna en voyant un homme barbu orangé avec des yeux bruns mauvais — des cheveux longs orangés en queue de cheval. La peur monta en Mirage et elle essaya de se défendre, mais très peu.

— Je ne le savais pas que c'était votre territoire privé, monsieur. » Elle prit son courage et prit un peu de son long manteau brun pâle et une vision la submergea : sa mère qui est enceinte et un homme en habit très chic dansaient sur une chanson de Joe Dassin qui s'appelait « Le dernier Slow ». Sa mère la met parfois quand elle est dans ses pensées. Elle revint de sa vision et l'homme la prit avec surprise.

— Je ne la savais pas que vous avez des visions, disait l'homme en la remettant par terre. Je me demande si tu peut-être relier à moi (une jambe était par terre pendant l'autre était élevé, il sourit).

— T… T- tu es le fils de Tessia Laforest et de Jay Simpson? Leur fils ainé… q-qui à disparu il y' a neuf ans? Bégaya Mirage avec des gros yeux. L'homme ria et hocha de la tête, des larmes étaient dans ses yeux.

— Oui ma chérie je suis leur fils ainé. Et tu es… » L'homme était un peu confus et il se demandait qui elle était, curieux de cette petite fille.

— Je suis la fille de la femme que tu as dansé avec il y' a neuf ans de ça — la jeune femme enceinte? Elle était enceinte de quatre mois — de ma sœur Terra.» Mirage se sentait nerveuse tout en roulant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. Jules commença à pleurer et serra Mirage très fort.

— Comment va ta mère, elle va bien? Questionna Jules en prenant Mirage dans ses bras. Mirage sourie et hocha la tête, mais elle se sentait maintenant inquiète.

— Par contre, ma mère va être furieuse pour ne pas avoir écouté ma sœur tantôt. Mais, voudrais-tu venir avec moi? Questionna Mirage à son tour et Jules hocha la tête, mais il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il aille chercher sa petite famille qui était dans une cabane.

Mirage entra et elle vit toutes ces décorations accrochées au mur, il y avait des originaux et d'autres animaux, mais ils étaient magnifiques. Une femme dans la trentaine arriva dans la pièce avec deux petites filles dans ses bras. Elle semblait être surprise et après, irritée qu'il y ait un intrus dans leur territoire privé. Mirage avala sa salive avec difficulté — la femme était magnifique habiller en fourrure et avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon parfait. Elle se retourna vers Jules et lui lança des éclairs des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que cette petite _fille_ fait dans notre territoire! C'est interdit… » Mais elle se tut quand elle vit que Jules avait un visage sérieux et après un regard mauvais.

— Laisse _notre _nièce tranquille, Lyne! Elle n'a rien fait de mal — et on va s'en aller d'ici. J'ai assez fait souffrir beaucoup de gens que je connais et… j'aimerais ça être avec eux, je m'ennuie tellement d'eux. » Jules soupira et plaça un bras à l'entour de la taille de Lyne. Il frotta doucement la joue d'une des petites et Lyne soupira en hochant la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

— Mirage mon cœur, voici tes deux cousines : Sheila et Sarah, disait Jules en souriant envers sa nièce. Elles sont nos deux petites merveilles. Deux ans depuis leur naissance et je suis heureux de ça, je suis aussi reconnaissant qu'une de mes nièces soit venue d'aussi loin pour me voir.

Mirage sourie et Lyne était parti pour aller préparer les bagages, ses deux cousines près d'elle essaient d'attraper ses chaussures, mais elles n'ont pas réussi. Jules, qui est à côté d'elle, sourit et lui donna un bec sur sa tête. Mirage regarda ses cousines avec admiration. Sheila avait des cheveux châtains et yeux bruns pendant que sa sœur Sarah était le contraire : ses yeux étaient bleu clair et les cheveux orange, mais cependant, Sarah commençait à ressembler à sa grand-mère Tessia. Mirage regarda de nouveau son oncle.

— T'aide pas tante Lyne? Demanda Mirage avec curiosité. Jules rit et dit : « Tu sais ma petite princesse, ta tante Lyne est forte — surtout quand elle était enceinte des jumelles. »

Depuis cette journée-là, Mirage savait qu'elle aimerait son oncle Jules. Elle pensait vraiment — avant qu'elle le rencontre — que son oncle Jules était décédé parce que sa mère lui avait dit ça à elle et sa sœur. Mais maintenant, elle allait le prouver à sa mère que son frère ainé est bien vivant.

En sortant de la forêt, ils virent que Prudence pleurait dans les bras de Jake et que Thomas et Félicité essayent aussi de la consoler, mais sans succès, elle était hystérique en ce moment. Mirage se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle regarda son oncle pour dire qu'il faut qu'ils aillent voir sa mère. Jules était d'accord sur ce point et les cinq sont arrivés vers eux. Prudence renifla son nez et elle sauta de joie en envoyant ses bras à l'entour de sa plus jeune, mais elle la regarda droit dans ses yeux et dit sévèrement : « C'est quoi que je t'ai dit — de rester proche de ta sœur et c'est quoi que tu as fait? Tu m'as désobéi, mais je suis très contente de te voir. »

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, maman. Mais grâce à mon oncle, je suis de retour. » Mirage disait avec de l'excitation, elle sourit à grandeur. Prudence se leva et regarda Jules et elle lui dit merci, mais soudainement Thomas, Prudence, Jake et Félicité étaient confus. _Grâce à mon oncle, je suis de retour._

Félicité a soudainement réalisé et reconnu que c'était son frère ainé. Jules laissa les bagages par terre et ouvrit ses bras pour que Félicité lui donne un câlin : « Alors ma petite fée, tu vas-tu attendre comme ça toute la journée ou tu vas donner à ton grand frère un câlin? »

Félicité se jeta dans les bras de Jules en pleurant et lui sacra une petite tape en arrière la tête, mais quand même en train de faire un câlin à son frère : « Espèce d'idiot! Pourquoi il fallait que tu nous abandonnes!? On aurait pu comprendre c'est quoi qui est arrivé à ton travail… »

Et Félicité pleura dans les bras de Jules pendant une minute jusqu'à temps que Jules demandât sévèrement à Lyne d'éloigner les enfants — et quand Lyne les amena un petit peu plus loin, Jules se retourna vers sa sœur avec un visage irrité et dit : « Félicité, est-ce que toi et Gabriel vous vous protégez? Tu sais mettre des condoms? »

Gabriel et Jake sifflèrent en regardant ailleurs pendant que Thomas et Prudence avaient des sourires narquois. Félicité regarda Jules avec un visage furieux; elle l'aurait dû s'attendre à cette question de la part de son frère ainé. Quelle joie de retrouver son frère!

Pendant ce temps, Prudence se jeta dans les bras de Jules et que Thomas était à côté de lui, Prudence lui dit avec un sourire innocent : « Maintenant, tu peux aller chicaner — contrôler la petite Félicité. Tu es la bienvenue de le faire avec moi et Thomas, si tu veux. »

Félicité lance à sa sœur un regard noir et se retourna pour ne pas les voir. Ouais, ça, c'est une réunion.


End file.
